Rose
by BlueThief
Summary: All she wanted was to be loved. [nsfw]


_If everyone claims they are smart when it comes to love, why do we always feel like a fool when something goes wrong even when it is clear it wasn't our fault?_

"That was a nice game." A dark haired woman spoke before she leaned on her boyfriend, Nick all while Jason laughed on the other side of table.

"Nice game?" He asked and took a sip of beer from his can. "They couldn't even take the ball from us." He laughed again, some joining him while the woman looked at Nash, who spoke: "It was a boring game as usual." with puzzled expression, only to continue to read magazine with boring expression.

"You say that, but you actually went easy on them too." The woman looked at Nick, telling him with her gaze to say something. But Nick only shook with head, inclining to let it go.

If there was one member in Jabberwock that was the sanest, it was Nick. Everyone knew that, but even then he had moments when he became just like Jason or Nash, provoking others and being an arrogant player that knows no boundaries. Yet they, as the team, were still loved even if they played unfair.

A doorbell rang, making the woman widen her eyes before she looked at Nash, who closed the magazine and put it on table. "Don't be a jerk, Nash." Nick called, his gaze hardening when all he received was a wave, Nash's back facing them.

Everyone quieted down and watched as the golden haired captain opened the doors and spoke, smile visible on his face. "Welcome home, Tianela."

Tianela's brown eyes widened before she covered her mouth, her cheeks warming and becoming darker in no second with her eyes tearing up. Nash blinked few times before he stepped aside and looked at Nick, like he wanted to say that those tears were exactly Nick's fault and not his. It was obvious that the look he gave wasn't that of a nice look anyone could get, but this was Nash. He was never nice unless he wanted to be.

Tianela walked inside, few teardrops streaming down her cheeks, but she quickly smiled and walked inside, approaching her childhood friends Lyla and Nick. They laughed, seeing what an embarrassing and shy mess Tianela became, but no one teased her, Lyla glancing at Nash, who walked back to table and sat down, his eyes fixed on the brunette.

"You two were planning this, didn't you?" Tianela pouted, her hands holding on the edge of her red vintage dress that reached right above her knees. Her cheeks were still red as she sat beside Nash, who had his hand over her shoulder.

"Well, we did want to surprise you for your birthday." Nick answered, laughing when she punched him in the shoulder, Lyla grinning beside. "Come on, Ti, is that how you are thanking us?" He asked as he put hand over his chest, acting hurt.

Tianela puffed her cheeks before she stood up, ignoring Nick's calls, and walked over to the sink, taking a glass of water. "This is ridiculous..." She murmured to herself and shook with head, leaning on the counter, staring right at guys that continued to joke around.

Her eyes quickly fell on Nash, who didn't seem to mind to move his arm from where she sat before. Her cheeks turned even darker when she remembered his fingers brushing against her bare shoulders. A quiet sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes only to yelp when she felt warm breath on her earlobe.

"Ah, sorry," Male voice made her eyes snap open and stare right into blue ones that seemed to know every little secret she tried to hide. Nash stood in front of her, looking at her with fond smile. "I didn't mean to scare you, but you seemed to overthink about something. You are too cute to think of trouble."

If her stomach could give any kind of order to her body, like the nerves, she would be doing salts and jumping up and down in this apartment that she shared with Layla. Instead, her lips parted, eyes wide and cheeks dark red that anyone could mistake she saw a ghost or had a fever. But Nash knew he had her in his palm. And he didn't have any intention to let her go away, after all, she was interesting the moment he saw her talking to Nick when she came on their practice with Lyla.

-:-

"So you were in England as an exchange student?" Nash raised an eyebrow. **Who knew...**

"Yes," Tianela nodded and took a sip of her drink while they waited for dinner to be delivered. "I came back two months ago only to find out Nick is in my favourite basketball team." She smiled, faint blush appearing on her cheeks that Nash didn't miss. "I wanted to congratulate him, so I asked Lyla if she knew where you are practicing. It was then that I also found out they are dating and they never told me when we talked over Skype. But I had a hunch they had a thing going on." She chuckled.

Nash quietly listened to her talk all while eyeing her up like a predator his prey before devouring it. He smirked, unknown to Tianela, eager to get her out of that blue summer dress that had a deep cleavage and almost barely covered her thighs. God was she teasing and provoking him and he couldn't wait anymore. He needed to get her now if he wanted to stay sane for a minute longer.

-:-

His fingers ghosted over her body that glistened of sweat under the moonlight. Her eyes were closed, her hands reaching out for him, wrapping around his neck before she went with fingers through his golden hair that were soft to touch. She parted her lips, but bit them seconds later, trying to be quiet. Kissing her collarbones and shoulders, he made his way back to her neck and lips, muffing the moan that seemed to escape, his hands holding hers beside her head, their fingers intertwined.

 _He was unusually gentle from what everyone talked about. His words were warm and it was then that I knew he has done the same with other women. Being lied to the moment they meet and then going to a hotel just to get over to business. But then again, I am also the same like every woman before. It is weird, thinking of the number he played with._

-:-

"He is a playboy. Don't trust any word he says, you will only get hurt later on."

-:-

 _Maybe it was because I didn't want to feel empty, but I followed him. Now, I don't even know what I thought; for what reason I blindly followed. He is a playboy, but his fingers intertwined with mine, his lips on mine, his warmth spreading into me … I feel like just the thought of him is what warms my heart completely. It is different from all men I dated before, but maybe the fact that he isn't even my boyfriend is also something that shouldn't have been forgotten so easily._

He didn't say a word as he placed gentle kisses between her breasts and down her stomach, his hands now on her waist, holding her down. She shut her eyes, trying to memorize the feeling longer as he kissed her thighs and inner thighs, before ever so slowly going back up, making her ache for more. She held on the pillow below her head, trying to reach out for anything that could keep her in reality, but she continued to fail.

"Don't hide your voice." His voice was low and deep, vibrating against her hot skin, his voice only warming it up more. "No one can hear you."

Opening her eyes, Tianela looked straight into Nash's blue eyes that glinted in the darkness, but she could see clear lust and need in them. She felt needed and as she closed her eyes once more, parted her lips, falling like a victim to wizard's words, she didn't hesitate to be quiet. Her moans, pants and hitched breathing quickly filled the hotel room, making Nash more and more excitable, completely ignoring the phone that has been vibrating on the night table near hallway.

His hands moved up her sides and up her arms to cup her face before he trailed them down on her neck, adding slight pressure. _He wanted her._ Tianela gasped, but didn't react to the pressure that only grew stronger until he pulled away, his thrusts becoming quicker, his hands now supporting his body on each side. _He longed for her._ Leaning up, Tianela wrapped her arms around him, her long nails digging into his back, a groan escaping his lips. _One thing he most wanted was to break her like a beautiful doll waiting to be broken on a dust shelf._

She opened her eyes before pressing her lips against his, letting him ravage and play with her as he wished. She loved the feeling of being needed, the feeling of belonging somewhere even if just for a short while.

 _If only this moment lasted longer. If only I could take just a bit of space in his head, but I know anything I would do is futile and useless. Just like every guy, once he is done, he will be gone and I will be met with emptiness, coldness and the harsh reality that always catches up to me._

-:-

Nash stood by table, glass of whiskey in his hand, his eyes on the sleeping form of Tianela under covers. He already wore his clothes, his shirt half buttoned, before he turned to table, putting the glass down and taking the pen in his hand. He wrote on a paper and without giving a second glance to Tianela, left the hotel room, his jacket in his hand.

Opening her eyes, Tianela looked towards the balcony and out into starless night, city lights reflecting on the window.

 _Saying it will be harder for him to leave, but look at him now, leaving without a second glance. I knew since beginning I was nothing but his fun when he was bored. And for some reason … it didn't hurt when the doors closed behind him, the deafening silence swallowing me whole like every night before._


End file.
